The Walking Dead: The Monster In Us All
by LVBostonFan24
Summary: This is the new version of my other story. It's starting at the beginning of the first episode, so there should be better character development. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter I: It Begins

_**A/N: Welcome to my rewrite of my old story. I'm restarting the whole story, It's mainly OC driven but Lee will be a big part of the story. This new version of the story starts before episode one. There are two OC's there's Hunter a personal trainer from Las Vegas, he's 22 5'11 and Japanese/Italian the other is Jamie who is Hunter's roomate and best friend. She is 5'4 and of Korean decent she is a medical student at the begining of the story. Now let's get started!**_

 _Chapter I: It Begins_

 **2 Days before outbreak**

"Hey I'm about to head out. Did you still need a ride to work today?" Jamie asked as her roomate came into the living room putting on his shirt.

"No, just got my truck back from the shop, it runs fine now, thanks though." Hunter said as he crossed the living room to retrieve his shoes. He then turned to look at Jamie who was tying up her shoes. "I thought you didn't have class today."

"I don't I'm just gonna head to the pharmacy for something then I'm gonna go study for my anatomy class." She said as she finished tying her shoes.

"Ok well I'm off to Warner-Robins, getting the soldiers ready for their PT's. I'll see you later Dizzy." Hunter said as he closed the front door.

"Damn it Hunter, stop calling me that!" Jamie half shouted with a laugh.

 **Robins Air Force Base**

"Welcome to Robins Air Force Base Hunter." An airmen said while shaking Hunter's hand. "Now if you'll follow me I'll get you down to the airmen that you'll be helping."

This wasn't the first time Hunter had ever been on a military base, his parents both served in the military. But he was happy as he was there to help the military, even if it was only in a small way. "Thanks, it's an honor to be here, my parents both served so it's nice to be here." Hunter said to the airman. Hunter then bumped in to someone and the stranger stumbled a little. "Oh I'm sorry about that." Hunter said with an apologetic smile.

The stranger then glared at him. "Well watch where you're going idiot." and with that the stranger stormed off.

"Oh don't mind her she's always in a rush, she means nothing by it."

Hunter then looked at the airman and laughed. "It's fine, I've been called worse before."

And with that they continued on their way. Hunter didn't realize that today was going to be the last time he'd ever be working his dream job. Soon enough his full job would be surviving.

 **0 Days before outbreak**

Hunter ran around his aparment throwing the last of his clothes into one of his duffel bags. "Come on! We got to get out of the city now, it's our best bet!"

"I know I'm grabbing my car keys now, what's the plan once we're out of the city?" Jamie asked her roomate.

"Get as much gas and supplies as we can and make a run for Vegas, my family is there and I know they'll have a handle on things." He then turned and looked at Jamie who had a concerned look on her face. "Hey, we're gonna be fine OK?" Hunter put his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me, we've got this."

Jamie stared at Hunter in awe of how calm he seemed to be at felt at ease knowing he was going to be by her side. "Yeah, you're right. We got this." The pair proceeded to leave their aparment for the final time. Once they were outside they immediately ran towards their vehicles.

"I'll take point, follow every move I make, don't stop unless I stop and call if something happens." Hunter said as he got into his pick up. Jamie nodded and got in her sedan and they drove down the road.

Sadness...that's all that Hunter saw as he drove through Macon. People running, people trying to hide and saddest thing of all. People dying. He watched as people got surrounded and killed by what appeared to be the dead. "How could this happen?" he thought to himself when suddenly his phone began to ring. He grabbed his phone and immediately recognized who it was. "What's the matter Jamie?"

"I'm out of gas, I'm running on fumes." Jamie said frantically.

"Don't worry we're near the pharmacy. Let's go there get some more supplies and we'll just go in my truck. It's safer to be in one vehicle anyway." After he said that he hung up the phone and turned onto another street.

 **Pharmacy 5:15 PM**

Hunter could see the pharmacy up ahead so he slowed down and parked next to it, as he exited his truck and turned the corner he saw two people outside just standing there looking around. Jamie then walked up to Hunter's side. "OK, I'll do all the talking. Just stick close by." Hunter said as they began to walk towards the two strangers.

Before Hunter could say one word Jamie alerted the two people in front of the pharmacy. "Are the doors locked or something?"

Immediately one of them drew a gun on Jamie. The one holding the gun was a female around the same height as Jamie with medium length brown hair. The other one was a male, sleightly overweight. Really more along the lines of chubby, he had short light brown hair and seemed to be a little jumpy.

Hunter then shuffled in front of Jamie and put one hand out. "Easy lady, were just here to get some water and maybe some fuel then we'll be out of your hair. Just relax and put the gun down, we're no threat to you."

The woman then slowly lowered her gun and looked at Hunter closely. "Don't make me regret this."

Hunter then breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, I don't plan to. By the way I'm Hunter and this is Jamie." Hunter said pointing behind him.

The woman then proceeded to wave them over. "I'm Carley and this is Doug."

The four of them them entered the pharmacy. Whether or not they realized the next few minutes were going to be eventful.

 _ **A/N: Alright! First chapter is in the bag! This was just to intoduce us to some of the characters, I am currently proof reading chapter 2 and hope to have it up soon. Thanks for reading and if you read the original story thanks for the continued support!**_


	2. Chapter II: Welcome To The Family

**_A/N: Hey guys! Happy 2019 to all, to celebrate I'm finally going to update this darn story! Get ready for a nice update with some time jumps. Thanks for sticking with me for so long! So here's to a great 2019, enjoy this update!_**

 _Chapter II: Welcome To The Family_

Pharmacy 5:15 PM

"We're back from doing our perimeter check." Carley said as they entered the pharmacy. Inside of the pharmacy they're were two other people. The first one was a tall woman who looked to be in her late 20's early 30's and seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. The other one was a tall man who was at least 6'4" and in his 60's who looked like he was already in a bad mood. The older man immediately spoke with an enraged voice: "Who the hell are these people!?" Carley was about to speak when the other woman spoke: "Why are they here? What the hell were you thinking bringing them back here?" Carley finally able to speak spoke very quickly; "Lilly, Larry. Please relax, this is Hunter and Jamie. They're people. Normal people, who aren't sick." Lilly quickly retorted; "Normal? We don't know these people, you were supposed to check the perimeter not bring extra people in." Carley who apparently knew Lilly would say this already had a response in mind. "Oh my God Lilly, now is not the time to think that everyone is out to get us, we need extra people." Hunter was now a little angry as he didn't like being spoken for and let them know it. "Whoa now! We and Jamie aren't staying here. We were just gonna grab some extra supplies and be on our way." Carley then turned to Hunter to talk to him; "Hunter, that wouldn't be a good idea." Hunter chuckled a little bit before speaking again; "Oh yeah? Why is that? Afraid We'll get sick?" Finally Doug spoke up: "No, it's because of what happens after they get sick." Hunter then saw everyone's faces falter in some way. "Are you telling me you don't know?" Lilly said in surprising soft voice. "Know what?" Hunter asked. Carley was about to speak before her chin began to quiver when Doug spoke up again with his hand on Carley's back. "When you get sick, you die then become a ghoul and eat people...And whatever's left comes back." Larry then decided to say something as well: "And if you get bit. You...you turn into one of them as well."

Hunter and Jamie stood there in shock. They really didn't know what to say. Hunter decided to finally muster up the ability to speak again. "Are you serious? This sounds like a horror movie." Lilly who was rubbing her right arm looked up at Hunter; "It's even worse then that. I was at Robin's Air Force Base when I saw it. At least 15 of those monsters swarmed us and only I was able to get out alive. It happens so fast, I don't know how I made it out, but once I was in my car I immediately got my dad and we we're going to get out of the city. But on our way through the city I hit one of those things and we had to take shelter inside of here." Before Hunter could express his sympathies to Lilly Jamie grabbed his wrist; "Hunter...We need to get out of here. We need to get out of the city, just like you said." Hunter then put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and spoke to her in his calmly voice: "We will Jamie, but first we need to try and get a handle on things. I'm not taking us anywhere if I don't know what's going on." He then looked directly at Lilly and spoke to her again. "Would you mind if we stayed here until I can get a plan together for me and Jamie?" For reasons that Lilly couldn't figure out she felt something while looking at the man who not even five minutes ago she wanted to kick to the curb. Maybe she knew she'd be giving them a death sentence if she did, but she decided to give him the answer he needed to hear: "Yes, you can...but one foul up and you two are gone." Hunter stuck his hand out for her to shake and spoke with an excited tone: "Thanks, you are a life saver." Lilly stared at the hand for a few seconds before turning away and speaking in her slightly annoyed tone: "Yeah, whatever." Hunter brought his hand down and then he remembered something: his truck with all of his and Jamie's things! "Oh shit! I need to move my truck! It has all of our things in it." Immediately Carley walked up to Hunter and suggested something: "Well you can't go out there by yourself, come on I'll come with you." And with that they both left the pharmacy.

Pharmacy 8:00 PM

Things had settled down a little bit since the semi-hostile welcome. And now the group of six were in a fairly strange silence. But then Lilly broke the silence; "Alright someone needs to keep watch tonight, just in case something happens." Not wanting to wear out his and Jamie's welcome, jumped at the chance to show what he could bring to the table. "I'll do it, I need time to think anyways." Lilly looked over and nodded her head; "Sounds good, everyone else should try and get some sleep we need to be ready for anything tomorrow." With that last sentence everyone started to look for somewhere to hunker down for the night. "Hunter, are you sure you want to do this?" Jamie asked her roommate, she has seen Hunter in this state before where he slips into a crazy attempt to become a hero when he didn't need to. "I'm fine. Get some sleep Dizzy." He said back with a small grin. Jamie then half punched his shoulder; "Fine. And I told you to stop calling me that."

Everyone had more or less fallen asleep within 20 minutes of laying down, probably due from the exhaustion. So Hunter finally had a chance to clear his head and try to get a plan together. He knew his family had things in order on the other side of the country, but he was missing them and hadn't been able to get in contact with any of them. But didn't think even for a second that anything had happened to them. He knew his family, they knew how to prepare for a crisis. So he sighed very deep and decided to pace around the store to get his brain going, but to no avail. He hated when he couldn't think straight and decided to let it go for now and went to his favorite pass time and started to hum some of his favorite songs while checking the front door to the pharmacy.

Pharmacy 2:46 AM

Carley jolted up with a huff. She had just woken up from an awful dream. All she saw was her boss and coworkers getting ripped apart inside of their news van. She then looked down the same aisle where she was sleeping and saw the reason why she was alive: Doug. The man ran in like a super hero and carried her away from the death and destruction and got her to the pharmacy. After she thought about that she saw Hunter writing in a notebook with a small glow stick around his neck so he could see what he was writing. He also had a fierce look of determination, she was trying to figure out what was driving this man to be so calm. She got up from the floor and walked up to the man who was watching over the group while they slept. Hunter saw Carley walking over to him so he closed his notebook and put his pencil behind his ear. "Hey Car, trouble sleeping?" She then stretched her arms and gave a small smile; "Yeah, can't really sleep on tile. Shocking as that may be." This earned her a small chuckle from Hunter who responded to the slight joke; "Neither do I. Unless I've had too much to drink then any semi flat surface will do." His bad joke also earned a laugh. "Mind if I keep you company. Don't think I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight." Hunter thought about it for about a half second before nodding his head: "I could use the company."

Pharmacy 4:55 AM

"So, you're a personal trainer and you run your own business? That's pretty cool." Over the last few hours Hunter and Carley had been swapping stories with each other about their lives. "Yeah, it's fun. It's my dream job and honestly I love going to work everyday. Which now in days is a good thing to be able to say." Hunter said in response. "But you're a reporter, that has to have some great perks." Carley then chuckled before responding to Hunter. "It's not as glamorous as you might think. I mostly cover fluff pieces like animal fashion shows and things of that nature. In all honestly I'm probably going to be doing a blog before the year is over." She finished with another small chuckle. This conversation went on for a few more minutes before they both went silent after hearing distant gun fire. "Do you think that's the police finally getting a handle on things?" Hunter asked Carley. "I don't know but I hope so, maybe they got the national guard into the city." She said in response. Then a tired voice came from behind the two. "Everything alright? I heard gun fire." The pair turned around to see it was Lilly. Hunter then answered the question. "Yes, we're all good at this end. We're hoping that might be the police or military getting a grasp on things." Lilly then sighed and looked at Hunter and spoke again; "Maybe, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Lilly then once again looked at Hunter and could see the bags under his eyes and decided it was time he got some rest. "Hey Hunter, why don't you get some rest, you look like crap. Me and Carley can take over from here." Hunter then let out a bigger laugh then was expected; "Jeez tell me what you really think. You sure though, I feel fine." Carley then gave him a smile and gave him the answer he was hoping for. "Yeah Hunter, get some sleep, we've got this." Hunter then gave them both a thankful nod and went behind the counter of the pharmacy and fell asleep within moments of laying down.

Pharmacy 3:00 PM

Everyone was on edge inside of the pharmacy as only a few hours ago a few of those things had smashed through the windows and almost got in. After they cleared them out they had to board up the windows. They also decided to lock the security gate outside of the front door with a combo lock. And possibly the biggest issue, Larry needed nitroglycerin pills for his heart and they didn't know where the keys to the over the counter pills were located. Along with the stress of needing his pills Larry had been more angry than he had been in the last 12 hours. Hunter and Doug were busy trying to use a small metal stick to try and pry open the security gate that kept the pills out of there reach. "Well it looks like the two cavemen can't open a gate with a stick." Larry spat out with anger. Doug then looked down at the ground and spoke to the grizzly bear of a man; "Sorry Larry, we're trying our best." Larry then let out a huge laugh and immediately put the younger man down. "Aw, you're trying well la de dah. Jeez you two are pathetic!" Hunter had finally had enough and decided to step up to bat for himself and Doug. "You know what Larry, I get that you're mad but for God's sake. If we're not doing this properly by all means you can do it yourself or leave us the fuck alone! Got that you old fuck!" Larry was now so angry that his face was as red as an apple but before he could respond they heard something outside.

"That sounds like people." Carley said. "Yeah and it sounds like they need help." Hunter said to add on to Carley's statement. "No way! Out of the question!" Lilly said immediately. "We need to focus on ourselves. We can't help everyone." She continued. "Well I don't care we need to help them." Carley said in retaliation as she pulled out her gun and started to walk towards the door. "I'm going with you Carley. Let's go!" Hunter said as he opened the door. Before Lilly could do anything the pair was gone to try and help the people outside.

Once the two of them were outside they saw the people in question. It was five people, the first one was an African american man who stood at about 6'1 who was standing in front of a little girl who was wearing a hat and couldn't be older then about 7 years old. The third and fourth people were a man with a mustache wearing a fishing company shirt and the other was a woman who was a little bit on the chubby side and they were trying to distance themselves from the horde that was closing in. There was also another small child who was about to become a meal for a ghoul when suddenly a gun shot rang out. Carley had shot the thing right between the eyes. "Everyone inside let's go!" Carley said. Hunter then ran up next to Carley "Let's move it I need to lock the gate!" Hunter ordered. The second man scooped up the other child and they made a run to the door. As they went through the doors to the pharmacy Hunter went to close the gate and as he was getting the lock on, he was almost grabbed by one of the ghouls. "Oh shit, Carley help!" Carley turned and saw Hunter struggling to get out of the grip of the monster. Carley immediately shot the monster through it's eye and with that Hunter ran to the door, but not before he finally locked the gate. But things inside the pharmacy were about to get even more wild than Hunter and Carley would ever think.

 ** _A/N: Alright sorry if this update was a little uneven with it's pacing but I need to get this story moving a little bit. BTW anytime there's a time jump just know that unless stated the story from the game will be pretty much the same. So here's to an awesome 2019 where I can continue this story and not be so crazy!_**


	3. Chapter III:This Place Can't Be Home

_A/N: Alright off to good 2019! Thanks to you guys reading and sticking around for me to finally update this story! So as I said in the last chapter, I will be doing some time jumps to try and get this story into the uncharted area that I have already partially come up with. But anyways enough of this let's get back to the story._

 _Chapter III: This Place Can't Be Permanent_

Pharmacy 3:07 PM

The undead shook the front gate of the pharmacy as Hunter looked at the horde all he could think about was almost being dinner for them. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Carley. "Thanks...You saved my life." Hunter said giving Carley a sincere smile. Carley then gave him a pat on the same shoulder. "We need to look out for each other. Besides you'd do the same if the shoe was on the other foot. Now come on let's get inside. They then finally entered the pharmacy not ready for the heated argument inside.

"These people could be dangerous!" Lilly spat out about the five strangers inside of the pharmacy. Once she saw Carley and Hunter she immediately zoned in on them. "We can't keep taking risks like this. When I say that gate stays shut I fucking mean it." Lilly said getting into Carley's face. Hunter then got in between them and before he could snap back at Lilly one of the new people spoke up. "Hey we're normal people just trying to survive." It was the man with the little girl who was speaking. Lilly scoffed before responding; "This is about survival." It was now Carley's turn to have her say. "Where the hell is your humanity? We can't just let people die."

Larry was now in on the argument. "God damn it Lilly, you need to get control of these people!" Lilly turned to her father and defended herself. "Carley and Hunter just ran out there." Larry now even angrier snapped at his daughter. "I don't give a flying fuck, we're in a war zone!"

In the corner of the pharmacy the newcomers were trying to catch their breath. Then the little girl with the hat grabbed the hand of the man wearing the blue button up. "Lee?" she said. Lee looked down at her. "What is it Clem?" She then looked around nervously. "I have to go to the bathroom." The man Lee then got down on one knee at looked at the girl. "The key is behind the counter, just give me a minute OK?" The man pleaded with the little girl who nodded and started to walk away from the group.

The new group of five we're speaking out loud in the outskirts of the argument when the man in the blue button up shirt spoke up again. "She's the leader, but it looks like she's losing her people." Lilly was now seeing red but to her credit kept herself together fairly well. "If you even knew half of the decisions I have to make..." Before she could finish her sentence Larry spoke up again looking at the other child who had blood all over his shirt, arms and face. "Holy shit! One of them is bitten." The other man looked over at the kid who's mother was wiping him off. "He wasn't bitten." He said bluntly. Larry wasn't having any of it though. "Bull shit! I'm ending this now." Larry said as he started walking toward the child and his mother. When suddenly the second guy with the hat and mustache cut him off. "Over my dead body." He said in a deep tone. Larry merely breathed hard before he responded with a deadly tone: "We'll dig one grave."

The boy's mother who was almost done cleaning her son now shouted at the two men in her group: "No he's not bitten, I've cleaned him off. Kenny! Lee! Stop him it's upsetting him!" Larry who found some humor in that outcry started shouting some more: "Upsetting him!? He's been bitten! That's how you turn! We have to throw him out or smash his head in!" The man in the hat looked over at the man in the blue button up. "Lee what do we do!?" But it was Hunter who got in front of Larry. "Damn Larry! Look at the kid! There's no bite! Now calm down before things get out of hand!" Larry merely pushed Hunter to the side and continued to walk towards the young boy. Hunter then grabbed Larry from behind. To which Larry responded with a good right hook to Hunter's gut. Jamie ran over to her roommate. "Jesus Larry stop!" She screamed. Larry did stop but only to try and defend himself. "Look I'm not a bad guy! I'm just looking out for my daughter." Now the other guy Kenny along with Lee got into Larry's face. "No, you're just the guy arguing to kill a kid." Kenny said. "He's been bit! And he'll turn and he'll sink his teeth into his mom's face." Larry said, he then looked at Lee. "Then he'll bite your girl, she'll turn fast. Then there'll be three of them." Larry said finishing his grim prediction. Kenny then spoke again. "That's not gonna happen." Kenny said quickly. Larry had a response for everything though and was already speaking again. "It will, but I'm gonna end it before it happens." He said continuing towards the little boy. Lee jumped in front of Larry again and was ready to fight the older man. "You don't touch him do you understand! I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect, you want to get violent you old fuck!? Then come on! But you better have a plan to kill me because it's me before anyone else!" Lee screamed defending Kenny and his family.

Suddenly a scream cut the argument to an abrupt end. They all turned to see Clementine being chased by one of the ghouls. "Clementine!" Lee shouted as started to bolt towards her, but then he tripped over Larry. The ghoul was gaining on Clementine. But with lightning reflexes Lee almost immediately jumped up on his feet and charged towards the creature. "Get off her you mother-" Lee said with determination before the momster overpowered him and pushed him to the ground. It was ready to sink it's grizzly teeth into Lee when a gunshot rang out and the ghoul fell to the floor dead with a hole in between it's eyes. Lee looked towards the source of the noise and saw his savior. It was Carley, Lee got to his feet and gave her a very slight nod of his head. "Thanks. You saved my hide there." Carley gave a quick nod in response. "Don't mention it." Then within moments of the ghoul being taken care of there was immediately banging on the windows. Everybody then got low to the ground and hid behind the shelves. "They're gonna get in." Larry whisper shouted. "Just shut up." Kenny said back. Then in the distance the group heard gun shots and screaming which drew the attention of the ghouls away. Larry then rose up after a few seconds and started scolding everyone again. "That was stupid we almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was idiotic, irrespo...ugh!" Larry then fell to one knee. "What is it dad!?" Lilly said as she sunk to the ground next to her father. Larry barely got out his next words. " My heart...my pills!" Hunter then ran over and helped Larry sit down. Shockingly Larry didn't fight him or berate him, he just let it happen. "Dizzy, I need you over here now." Hunter said calmly but firm. Without missing a beat Jamie who was in medical school ran over and started to give Larry a once over. Hunter then looked at the rest of the group and said what most of them knew. "We need those pills."

 _A/N: Alright guys here you go! Sorry about how crazy the updates have been but I recently got promoted at work so new responsibilities and all that. I am already starting the next chapter but I don't have an ETA on it. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around. Fair warning there may be some time humps since I'm gonna be taking this story in slightly different direction. But once again thanks and see you soon!_


End file.
